Días Como Aquellos
by Jez0209
Summary: Había días en los Ji-hyuk aún se preguntaba cómo habrían sido las cosas de estar vivo Byung-hee. En días como aquellos, en los que lo asaltaba una nostalgia abrumadora, incluso entonces, encontraba luz.


_**Pues bueno, soy relativamente nueva en el mundo de los dramas, y por azares del destino me topé con "Shut Up! Flower Boy Band". He de decir que fue amor a primera vista, y que me pareció justo y necesario rendirle tributo escribiéndole un fic a tan genial drama. **_

_**Espero que lo disfruten. **_

_**Ah sí, "Shut Up! Flower Boy Band" no me pertenece. :( Y Bang Sung Joon tampoco. **_

**Días Como Aquellos**

Habían pasado 365 días desde que Byung-hee se había marchado. 366 días desde que había pronunciado aquellas terribles palabras que parecían haber presagiado su muerte.

"_Quiero morir en mi momento más feliz". _

Había días en los que Ji-hyuk se preguntaba si en realidad había sido así. Días en los cuales se despertaba a la media noche, empapado de sudor y con lágrimas en los ojos, justo después de que las imágenes de la muerte de Byung-hee se hubieran reproducido en su cabeza por enésima vez. Días en que podía escuchar las últimas palabras de Byung-hee con tal claridad, que creía que iba a volverse loco.

"_Idiota, contesta el teléfono. Ven rápido". _

Los recuerdos tan reales como el dolor que sentía.

En días como aquellos, Ji-hyuk se pasaba horas inmerso en la oscuridad de su habitación, añorando los días en que ellos eran 6 y había billar y ramen, e innumerables horas de ensayo salpicadas con sueños de fama y fantasías sobre Glastonbury; aquellos días en que regían la escuela y su única preocupación era la clase de música que querían tocar. Cuando simplemente se callaban y corrían para escapar de Shil-ba, y nada se había visto ensombrecido por la tragedia y ellos, ingenuamente, habían creído que nunca sería sí. Ahora, aquellos días parecían estar muy lejanos.

Esa mañana no había sido muy distinta. Ji-hyuk se había despertado sin apenas haber podido dormir. Había abierto los ojos sólo para descubrir que ese día era el primer aniversario de la muerte de Byung-hee. Después de mirar al techo por varios minutos, se había levantado y se había vestido, y después, con el cuaderno de Byung-hee en la mano y su guitarra al hombro, había salido a toda prisa de la habitación.

Había corrido todo el camino hasta la cripta de Byung-hee. Lo había hecho sin detenerse, hasta que sus pulmones le ardieron y estaba demasiado adolorido como para siquiera pensar, entre el cielo azul y con el sol apenas asomándose.

Había hecho de aquello un hábito para cuando se sentía perdido y solo. Simplemente se sentaba frente al retrato de Byung-hee y tocaba las canciones que solían escuchar juntos. A veces, se permitía pensar que él todavía estaba ahí, llamándole "perro", contándole sobre las nuevas canciones que recién había compuesto o sobre lo mucho que necesitaba encontrar una musa. Sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el pecho, Ji-hyuk sonrió con melancolía.

Sin embargo, incluso en aquellos días en que sentía como si se encontrara dentro de un interminable túnel oscuro, incluso entonces, encontraba luz. Era cálida y reconfortante, y su nombre era Su-ah.

En días como aquellos, en los que lo asaltaba una nostalgia abrumadora, ella se sentaba junto a él y lo tomaba de la mano sin hacer preguntas, y era esa calidez, la calidez que sentía cada vez que se tocaban, lo que lo devolvía a la realidad. Después, juntos, volvían a sus vidas en la azotea; jóvenes, libres e inquietos. Vidas en las que cocinaban ramen, y él cantaba para ella y ella lo sorprendía, de vez en cuando, con otro par de tenis nuevos pintados a mano, mismos que él llevaría con orgullo en los meses siguientes. A menudo se pasaban las noches en vela contemplando el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad. A veces él le hablaba de Byung-hee, y otras veces ella lo dejaba apoyar la cabeza en su regazo y le acariciaba el cabello hasta que se quedaba dormido.

Ji-hyuk le echó una ojeada a sus desgastados tenis blancos y sonrió, no con tristeza sino con satisfacción, sintiéndose ligero de repente. Levantó la vista y la encontró ahí, de pie junto a él, en silencio, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos cafés. Alargó el brazo para sujetar su mano. Ella le sonrió con dulzura y musitó algo sobre Ha-jin diciéndole en dónde encontrarlo y sobre los demás planeando venir también. Ji-hyuk le devolvió la sonrisa y se puso de pie sin soltarla de la mano. Después de echarle una última mirada a la fotografía de Byung-hee, salieron juntos del lugar.

Había días en los cuales Jy-hyuk despertaba a media noche con lágrimas en los ojos. Días en los que añoraba viejos momentos y se preguntaba cómo podrían haber sido las cosas de estar vivo Byung-hee; pero entonces, recordaba que eran cinco, y que aún tenían el billar y al ramen, y a Woo-kyung y a Rock Kim y a Shil-ba. Que él la tenía a ella. Que aún eran jóvenes y que eran libres, y que siempre era posible callarse y correr.

Mientras caminaba en medio de la noche, con Su-ah a su lado y con la sensación del gélido aire de invierno en el rostro, Ji-hyuk se dio cuenta que habían sido los días como aquellos los que les habían enseñado sobre la vida, el amor y la amistad, haciéndolos más fuertes y más sabios en el camino.

Kwon Ji-hyuk esbozó una media sonrisa y miró al cielo.

"_Bastardo"._

**¿Qué les pareció? Por favor, háganmelo saber en un **_**review**_**.**


End file.
